Deux Coeurs à Consoler
by kagura2409
Summary: OS écrit il y à des lustres et que je viens de retrouver au fin fond de ma clé USB! Jacob est le Calice d'Edward, mais il l'a rejeté! Edward se rend à Volterra pour être autorisé à mourir. Il ne pourra jamais être heureux, mais il trouvera un autre coeur à vif, à consoler...


Petit OS larmoyant que j'avais complètement oublié au fin fond de ma clé USB! Ecrit il y à longtemps, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Vous y retrouverez des idées de "Calice d'un Loup ou Imprégné d'un Vampire". Je l'ai écrit à peu près en même temps...

* * *

Il m'avait rejeté.

Jacob était mon calice et il m'avait rejeté. Il m'avait condamné à la souffrance éternelle… C'est pour ça que je suis ici, chez les Volturi, et que j'attends une audience… Je veux mourir, et ils ne peuvent pas me refuser ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Jane viens me chercher et, avec quelques autres soldats, elle m'escorte jusqu'à la salle des trônes. La, Aro siège, encadré comme toujours, par Caius et son air hargneux, et Marcus, qui, fidèle à son habitude, regarde ailleurs d'un air profondément ennuyé. Ils sont déjà au courant de ma requête, et je connais déjà leur réponse immédiate, mais eux, ils ne sont pas au courant de tout. Ils ont refusé de me tuer à cause de mon don, lorsqu'il était question de Bella, mais même si il ne bat plus, même si les Volturi peuvent se montrer particulièrement cruels parfois, ils ont tout de même un cœur. Ils ne peuvent pas refuser, ils ne le peuvent plus… Sans surprise, j'entends Aro demander :

-Eh bien, jeune Cullen, ainsi tu veux mourir ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous avons refusé la première fois, pourquoi notre réponse devrait-elle être différente ?

-Les choses sont différentes.

-Et en quoi ?

Aro s'est approché de moi en planant, et m'a tendu la main. Je me suis dérobé et ai refusé de la prendre. Je n'avais aucune sympathie particulière pour Aro, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre, même lui ne méritais pas de souffrir à ce point la… Et mon visage ravagé par la souffrance ne parlait-il pas pour moi ? Mon regard triste, désespéré, mort, n'était-il pas assez pour lui ? Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, je me moquais d'être torturé par Jane, je me moquais d'être privé de mes sens par Alec, tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir…

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui a changé, si tu refuses de me le montrer, Edward ?

Si étrange que cela puisse lui paraître, je ne peux répondre que la vérité.

-je ne veux pas que vous souffriez.

A cette phrase, Aro a eu un mouvement de recul. Marcus s'est retourné vers moi d'un air étonné, et Caius a froncé les sourcils d'un air songeur, et presque… Douloureux… Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je semblais avoir éveillé leur intérêt… Aro m'a regardé à nouveau d'un air triste, et Marcus m'a regardé droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas possible, a-t-il soufflé.

Caius a plané jusqu'à moi.

-Il t'a rejeté, a-t-il simplement énoncé, ton calice, a-t-il précisé.

Aro et Marcus ont détourné les yeux, et j'ai eu un mouvement de recul…

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comment pouvait-il avoir deviné ? Alors j'ai regardé Caius, j'ai regardé ses yeux rouges sombres, je les avais toujours trouvés plus sombres que les autres, et puis finalement, j'ai compris…

Il s'est détourné un instant, et a enlevé ses lentilles colorées. Ses yeux étaient noirs, aussi noirs que la nuit, et ils reflétaient la même souffrance que l'on pouvait lire dans les miens. Cette souffrance aussi indescriptible qu'infinie, cette souffrance insensée que personne ne pouvait comprendre… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas chassé ? Comment avait-il pu résister à la mort aussi longtemps ? Comment avait-il pu rester en vie pendant plusieurs siècles !?

Au fond de moi, je connaissais la réponse : il était un Volturi. Ils avaient pris le pouvoir, ils tuaient ceux qui fautaient, ou qui s'élevaient contre eux, mais eux, qui les tuaient lorsqu'ils désiraient mourir ? En prenant le pouvoir, Aro, Caius et Marcus avaient rejeté la mort, car leur disparition signifiait l'anarchie. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre une révolte, suffisamment puissante, et menée par un vampire suffisamment sur et avec suffisamment de principes, pour qu'ils puissent perdre sans abandonner leur dignité… Caius avait-il rencontré son calice avant de prendre le pouvoir ? Ou après ? Le résultat était le même, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner la vie…

Je suis revenu à la réalité en sentant la main de Caius sur mon épaule. Son regard était profondément triste.

-Edward… A-t-il commencé.

-Malgré l'utilité de ton pouvoir, nous n'avons pas le droit de te forcer à vivre dans cette souffrance, a murmuré Marcus.

-Si tu veux mourir, je te tuerais, a continué Aro. Cependant, il y a quelques… Formalités à remplir…

J'ai hoché la tête, et ai suivi Aro. Docilement, j'ai rempli le registre. J'y ai inscrit mon nom, ma date de naissance, ma date de mort, ma date de renaissance, la date du jour où j'ai rencontré mon calice, son nom, son sexe, la date du jour où il m'a rejeté… Et celle du jour où j'ai demandé à mourir à nouveau… Tout un tas d'informations qui ne me semblaient pas réellement utiles, mais je comprenais que les Volturi veuillent garder une trace de ces histoires…

Par curiosité, j'ai feuilleté le registre, et j'ai constaté que très peu de vampires avaient été acceptés par leurs calices, la plupart avaient été rejeté et avaient demandé à mourir… j'y ai trouvé le nom du calice de Caius : Quillan, une louve rencontrée voilà plus de huit siècles… Mon cœur s'est serré à l'idée que Caius ait pu souffrir pendant si longtemps : c'était une torture que je ne souhaitais même pas à mon pire ennemi, et que personne ne méritait d'endurer…

Aro m'avait laissé seul peu de temps après m'avoir introduit dans la pièce. C'est Caius qui m'y a rejoint, il s'est assis en face de moi, et m'a doucement pris des mains le registre qui était toujours ouvert à sa page…

-Désires-tu mourir tout de suite, ou souhaites-tu attendre encore un peu, pour parler ou bien faire le point sur ta vie ?

Je l'ai regardé, et ai poussé un soupir. Quel point y avait-il à faire ? Ma vie n'était qu'une erreur… A dix-sept ans, j'étais en train de mourir de la grippe espagnole. Ma mère avait supplié Carlisle de me sauver, avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Il m'avait transformé, et fait de moi son fils, et depuis, je n'avais eu de cesse de haïr ce que j'étais devenu : un monstre, se nourrissant de la vie des êtres vivants ! J'avais cru pouvoir m'aimer un peu lorsque j'avais rencontré Bella, et ce mince espoir était définitivement parti en fumée, lorsque j'avais posé les yeux sur son meilleur ami, qui m'avait clairement dit qu'il me haïssait, et m'avait demandé de mourir… Je m'étais rendu en Italie, et maintenant, j'en étais là. Quelqu'un devait-il réellement savoir tout ça ?

J'étais à nouveau perdu dans mes pensées, lorsque j'ai capté celle, désespérée de Caius.

_S'il te plait… Juste un peu… Ne me laisse pas tout seul…_

Je me suis alors aperçu que Aro et Marcus étaient revenus dans la pièce, j'ai regardé Caius…

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes contenues, et je pouvais sentir son désespoir de devoir vivre dans la solitude, sans personne pour le comprendre…

J'ai poussé un soupir. Je pouvais bien rester quelques jours de plus. Le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner, et si Caius avait pu vivre plus de huit siècles, je devais pouvoir tenir… Il y avait deux cœurs à consoler, et j'étais prêt à tout pour soulager leur douleur…

-Je suppose que je peux vivre encore un peu, ai-je soupiré.

Caius a poussé un soupir soulagé, Aro et Marcus ont hoché la tête avec tristesse et compréhension...

J'ai passé le reste de la journée assis sur un banc, au bord d'une fontaine, dans le jardin de Volterra. A un moment, Caius est venu me rejoindre, et s'est assis à côté de moi. En plein soleil, nos deux peaux brillaient comme du diamant, mais aucun de nous ne trouvait cela beau. Pas un mot n'a été prononcé, pas une seule pensée n'a été échangée, nous étions simplement assis à côté de l'autre, sans bouger, attendant que le temps passe, et que la nuit tombe, assombrissant un peu plus nos idées…

Vers onze heures du soir, alors que le ciel ne pouvait pas devenir plus noir, sans nous concerter, nous nous sommes levés. J'ai suivi Caius jusqu'à sa chambre, une chambre rouge et noire, sombre, aussi sombre que son cœur. Il a enlevé sa cape, et lentement, je me suis débarrassé de ma chemise…

Aussitôt, Caius m'a embrassé avec toute l'énergie d'un désespéré, et j'ai répondu à son baiser avec fougue. Il pouvait passer le temps avec n'importe quel garde du palais, mais aucun ne le comprenait, aucun ne pouvait le comprendre… Il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il pouvait exprimer un tel désespoir… J'ai enlevé sa chemise à Caius, l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait, car moi aussi, j'avais besoin de lui, besoin de réconfort, besoin de croire que je pouvais avoir un peu de bonheur dans ma vie…

J'ai caressé son corps, passant mes mains sur son dos de marbre, savourant la douceur de sa peau blanche, et ses muscles de prédateurs. Mes mains ont glissé sur ses fesses musclées, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant de remonter dans le creux de ses reins, et d'enlever un pantalon devenu trop encombrant. Caius m'a précipitamment enlevé ce qui me restait de vêtements, et m'a jeté sur le lit. Nos sexes étaient dressés, mais pas pour l'autre. A travers l'autre, c'était à nos calices que nous faisions l'amour, et nous avions besoin de ça, besoin d'exprimer notre tendresse, et d'en recevoir un peu en retour…

Caïus s'est allongé sur moi, et doucement, il a repris ma bouche. Notre baiser était plus doux, plus calme, nos langues prenaient le temps de se découvrir, de se perdre, pour mieux se retrouver ensuite. J'ai croisé mes mains dans le dos de Caius, griffant légèrement sa peau, et il a caressé ma joue avec tendresse. Mes mains sont descendues sur son corps, et sont doucement passées sous son caleçon pour le lui enlever. Finalement, Caius a cessé de m'embrasser, et m'a regardé. J'ai lentement hoché la tête, et lui ai donné l'approbation qu'il attendait. Alors il s'est redressé, a écarté mes cuisses, et m'a pénétré…

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être préparé, et il le savait, son sexe glissait en moi avec facilité et sans que je ne ressente aucune douleur. Caius avait fermé les yeux, et de petits soupirs commençèrent à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Je l'ai imité, et ai cessé de le regarder, pour me concentrer sur les sensations qu'il me procurait. Ainsi, les yeux fermés tous les deux, nous pouvions tous deux imaginer nos calices : je pouvais imaginer que c'était Jacob qui me faisait l'amour, et il pouvait se croire à l'intérieur de Quillan. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, j'ai commencé à gémir, les sensations devenant plus réalistes à chacun de ses coups de rein…

Quelque part, au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'étais pas Jacob, mais Caius, tout comme lui savait que je n'étais pas Quillan, mais Edward, mais nous étions les seuls à connaître ce désespoir, les seuls à nous comprendre, il n'y avait qu'avec l'autre que nous pouvions vivre de façon aussi libre et intense… C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été surpris en entendant Caïus gémir de plus en plus fort. Je savais que des gémissements identiques s'échappaient de mes lèvres, alors que j'imaginais Jacob, son visage, son corps, ses muscles puissants, sa peau couleur de caramel et au goût de miel, son sang riche et sucré sur ma langue…

Finalement, je me suis mis à accompagner les mouvements de Caius de coups de hanches, le faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus en moi à chaque fois, et enfin, Caius a eu un mouvement plus prononcé que les autres, alors qu'il jouissait dans un grondement de plaisir mêlé de tristesse. Je l'ai rejoint peu de temps après, en sentant son sperme glacé me parcourir, en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de celui, brûlant, de Jacob…

Caius s'est retiré de moi, et s'est allongé à mes côtés sur le lit. Alors que nous n'échangions pas un mot, conscients tous les deux du caractère vain de ce que nous venions de faire, je me suis dit que j'avais pris ma décision : j'allais vivre. Parce qu'il y avait deux cœurs à consoler, et qu'à côté de cet autre cœur qui saignait depuis si longtemps, l'éternité pouvait peut être être un peu plus supportable… Au moins, nous ne serions plus seuls…


End file.
